


It's Obvious

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63, girl!ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(To everyone but Ed.) Ed's smart, but Winry wishes she'd be a bit smarter about when emotions are returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic community prompt: Fullmetal Alchemist, Girl!Ed/Winry, Not-so-secret crushes
> 
> Prompted by Evil_Little_Dog in 2012, filled 2013

 

Ed isn’t subtle. She blushes when Winry works on her automail (especially adjusting the plate around the meager growth of her breast to keep from aggravating scar tissue.) She picks fights full of hypocritical arguments to get Winry yelling in her face and looks for little excuses for physical contact that in Winry’s opinion Ed never needed. If Ed asked, Winry would hold her hand in a heartbeat.

What most people outside of Winry and Al don’t realize, is Ed can be shy. If she has a crush, she doesn’t know what to do with herself over it. It was that way in elementary school with Alec the farm boy, and with Clarisse the teacher’s daughter, though Clarisse was a much quieter crush than Alec had been. But Winry grew up with Ed. She knows the signs.

Ed has a crush on her, and not a puppy crush. A head over heels crush where she wants to make it work because unlike those other crushes, Ed keeps coming back and seeking Winry out rather than avoiding.

It’s progress.

If only Winry could get Ed to realize the feelings are mutual. Winry lingers over automail repairs. She takes longer inspecting the breastplate than is truly necessary (or appropriate—Al caught on with that one). She lets her fingers linger on Ed’s mug when she passes it to her. She flirts when Ed makes a poorly worded statement. She holds Ed’s hand when Ed has a free hand close enough. She takes time in those arguments to add the bodily contact Ed clearly craves, but Ed still doesn’t get the hint.

“Sister isn’t good at picking up social cues,” Al says patting Winry’s shoulder when she finally breaks down and vents her frustrations. “You have to be blunt.”

“I told Ed she was important to me and she stammered something about protection and care and got out of the room so fast you’d think Armstrong was taking his shirt off.”

“Did you use the word love?” Al asks with a sigh.

“Well…no.” Winry blushes.

Al sighs again. Winry hurries from the room before Al’s disappointed look can prod her into something impulsive. She’s not sure if she can say the words out loud yet, and when she does, she wants it to be more than barging into Ed’s room and shouting them before fleeing.

For all their back and forth, it isn’t until after everything is over and Al has a body again that anything happens, and they kiss before either of them can say the “L” word, too high off being alive and Al’s return to think until after the kiss is over and they are standing breathless and leaning against each other for support from breaking out laughing after the kiss’s end. Al looks relieved. Granny looks amused. Ed looks so wondering that Winry has to laugh all over again.

“Holy shit, you kissed me,” Ed finally blurts out. Her hands are at Winry’s waist like she can’t bring herself to let go and Winry wouldn’t want her to anyway.

Winry stops laughing enough to say, “Yes I did,” before kissing Ed again. Later they talk about subtlety and sexuality and are-we aren’t-we’s, but for the moment they enjoy kisses a long time coming.


End file.
